


Sweet Summer Nights

by papyrus4sirus



Series: Adjust Your Insides [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Navel Fetish, Sequel, Smut, limited plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrus4sirus/pseuds/papyrus4sirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Think of What You Want."</p>
<p>The summer has afforded new experiences for Zach and Gray. Those of you that enjoyed the tame pre-slash of the previous fic should exercise caution with this one. Can possibly be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Summer Nights

The heat was stifling in the summer. Only the downstairs had air conditioning while the rooms upstairs were at the mercy of whatever cool breeze the nighttime afforded.

Zach’s window was wide open, the blinds drawn up in an attempt to elicit fresh air. On this night the wind was stagnant. Even his fan was proving useless.

Gray was on his bed, sweat trailing down his temples as he moaned softly. Zach was kissing a trail down his stomach before pausing at his navel. He held Grays hips while with his tongue he licked into his bellybutton, flicking his tongue in and out of the indent. Gray was squirming below him moaning at the sensation. Zach next pressed a kiss to Gray’s hip and moved onto his cock, mouthing kisses to the erect shaft. Zach met Gray’s eyes when he kissed the tip of his penis, drawing breathy sounds from Gray.   
When Zach’s mouth finally enveloped his brother’s cock fully Gray had to look away, overwhelmed by the sensation. Zach only had to suck him off for a few minutes before ejaculate was hitting the back of his throat; he swallowed it eagerly.

Gently he climbed his way up Gray’s body and lay beside him, propped up on his elbow.

“Was that alright?” He asked, watching Gray even his breathing.

“It was fun.” Gray said.

The corner of Zach’s mouth quirked into a smile.

“I remember you looking at girls like that.” Gray spoke casually. 

“I have a soft spot for cute things.”

Gray smiled sheepishly up at Zach. 

 

\---

 

Summer afforded the brothers a respite from school and the reality of their past. With their mom at work all day they had what felt like endless hours together.

Zach retook his driver’s test and came out triumphant. Since he hadn’t landed a summer job he helped their mom with basic chores and errands while she worked. The freedom his license afforded made the summer even better. 

Zach always took Gray with him on his errands. Both liked to get out of the house. They shopped at Costco and made sure to get everything on the list their mom had made, and maybe a few things not specified. 

“I know it sucks that dad’s not around.” Zach confessed, helping Gray unload groceries from the trunk of their car. The absence of their father wasn’t something so easily ignored these days. 

“He wouldn’t be happy with us.” Gray said quietly. Both paused.

Zach wanted to correct him, to impart that their dad wouldn’t be happy with him, not Gray. Gray had done nothing wrong. But instead he kept silent. Gray was looking solemnly down at his shoes and Zach debated how to proceed.

“His opinion doesn’t matter.” Zach stressed, watching for Gray’s reaction.

Gray met Zach’s eyes and nodded. They resumed their task.

The groceries were piled onto the dining room table and Gray started shelving the canned goods.

“But do you think we’ll see more of him again?” Gray asked.

Zach closed the freezer.

“Once he’s better adjusted we might.” Zach speculated. “Are you still worried about what he’d think?” He probed further. 

“Kind of.” Admitted Gray. 

Zach approached his brother.

“The only thing that matters is how you feel about it.” Zach searched Gray’s eyes. 

Suddenly Gray was hugging him. Slowly Zach wrapped his arms around Gray. They both held on tightly. 

 

\---

 

Tonight they were in Gray’s room. His bedroom produced a better breeze because of its corner location, although the size of his bed was not ideal. Zach would need to convince mom Gray deserved a full sized bed; it was long overdue in his estimation. 

They lay on their sides facing each other. The bedding was tossed haphazardly on the floor.

Gray decided to initiate the contact. Carefully he reached between them and into Zach’s boxers. Slowly he stroked him to full hardness. Zach’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth parted on an exhale. Gray watched him transfixed, twisting his wrist and increasing his pace. Adjusting to the first initial strokes Zach pulled himself together. He licked the palm of his hand and reached for Grays cock. Gray moaned at the first touch. Zach pushed forward and locked their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. They matched each other’s rhythm and groaned freely into one another’s mouths. Occasionally they would lose momentum, focused more on kissing. Then Gray would quicken the speed of his hand. 

Zach abruptly broke this kiss, “I’m gonna come…”He barely got the words out before he came all over Gray’s hand. The sight of it brought Gray to completion and he added to the mess between them. 

On a whim Gray ran a finger through their combined semen and rubbed the tip of his finger along Zach’s lips. Zach’s Shock was quickly replaced by arousal and he sucked fully on Gray’s index finger. The sensation tickled making Gray smile. 

When Gray took his hand back Zach pulled him into a hug, sighing contently. 

Eventually Zach grabbed a wad of tissues from the nightstand and handed some over to Gray. When they had both cleaned up, Zach tossed the tissues in Grays trash bin and stood up.

“Good night, Gray.” He said walking towards the door.

“Aren’t you going to stay?” Gray asked, looking surprised.

“I don’t think I should, in case of mom.”

“She’s seen us sleeping in the same bed before.” Gray reasoned. 

“Yeah but that was before we started…” Zach didn’t know how to finish that sentence. 

“Mom doesn’t know that.” 

“Dude you have a twin bed, it’s not going to look good.” 

Gray looked irritated. Zach sighed.

“Fine, you can sleep in my bed. We should still be cautious though.” 

“Obviously.” Gray retorted. 

Zach rolled his eyes.

“Come on.” He said holding Grays shoulder and navigating him through the door. Zach was quickly learning there was very little he could deny Gray, and despite how frustrating he could sometimes be his love for him far outweighed the rest. 

They fell asleep with the fan on full blast, covertly holding hands beneath Zach’s sheet.

**Author's Note:**

> "It's not my words that you should follow, it's your [insides](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpiGZFSG0zc)."


End file.
